<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People Passing Cells by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912023">People Passing Cells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Self-Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No 9. FOR THE GREATER GOOD<br/>“Take Me Instead” | “Run!” | Ritual Sacrifice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre &amp; Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>People Passing Cells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caleb watches people pass by the cell. He crammed himself in the corner almost an hour ago and has been standing the entire time. Jester sits right next to the bars, slowly tracing patterns onto them. She was far too innocent to sit in jail. She doesn’t deserve this. He, however, does. The guards are coming closer, laughing amongst each other, and making cruel jokes. He hears grunts of pain and startled yelps coming from other prisoners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You let them take me, alright? Promise me, Jester. Promise.” There’s a franticness to him, not commonly seen in Caleb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, Caleb, no. I’m not going to let that happen.” Tears threaten to spill out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to promise,” Caleb snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I do. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb nods and mumbles, more to himself than anyone else. “Sehr gut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gate of their cell slams open, sending Jester scurrying back. Caleb does something Jester never could have guessed. He punches one of the guards. Instantly, they both zero in on him. Caleb is slammed into the ground hard and fast, causing Jester to let out a gasp. As the guards pick him up, Caleb casts a bloody grin towards Jester before being dragged away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>